


Beautiful crime

by MrsRoseraie



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action, Cannibalism Puns, Chesapeake Ripper, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gay, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hurt Hannibal, Hurt John Watson, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous John, Jealous Will Graham, Light Angst, Manipulative Will Graham, Multi, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Series, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Someone Helps Will Graham
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRoseraie/pseuds/MrsRoseraie
Summary: ❝ We fight every night for somethingWhen the sun sets we're both the sameHalf in the shadowsHalf burned in flames ❞Kariera Sherlocka Holmesa zaczęła przybierać na sile, przynosząc mu sławę w całej Europie, a wkrótce również za oceanem. Jej kulminacyjny moment nastąpił, gdy wyśmienici agenci FBI musieli zwrócić się z pomocą do detektywa podczas dochodzenia najbardziej zagadkowej sprawy Rozpruwacza z Chesapeake.





	Beautiful crime

Wszystkie październikowe poranki w Londynie wyglądały jednakowo ponuro i przygnębiająco, sprawiając że od samego patrzenia dopadał mnie posępny nastrój. Mgła ścieliła się grubym dywanem po całym mieście, tak że wydawało się jeszcze brudniejsze niż zazwyczaj. Przeciskała się między samochodami, wypełzała z ciemnych uliczek i rozmywała wszystko co znalazło się na jej drodze w mlecznobiałe smugi rozciągające się w powietrzu niczym dym z fajki. Ołowiane chmury wisiały nisko nad budynkami, wyglądając jakby zaraz miały położyć swoje opasłe cielska na dachach, i całkowicie przesłaniały słońce, przez co w dzień było ciemno jak w nocy.

Z kubkiem kawy w ręku wyglądałem przez wysokie okno mieszkania przy Baker Street 221b. W takich momentach mój wzrok błądził bezmyślnie po zakamarkach ulicy, wyłapując chociaż najmniejszych oznak ruchu tylko po to, żeby utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że czas jeszcze nie stanął w miejscu. Deszcz za oknem padał coraz mocniej, telefony milczały, a cisza panująca w mieszkaniu przytłaczała w najgorszy możliwy sposób. Z nudów zacząłem śledzić wyścig kropel spływających po szybie, a potem przymknąłem oczy.

Życie Sherlocka Holmesa składało się ze wzlotów i upadków, chociaż dla niego najgorszą ujmą na honorze zawsze był brak pracy. Po niedawnych sukcesach jakie odniósł w swojej karierze, a których byłem świadkiem lub bezpośrednim uczestnikiem, nadszedł okres stagnacji. Sherlock nienawidził nudy. Nie był jednak z rodzaju tych ludzi, którzy bezustannie musieli coś robić, a najczęściej musieli robić to też dla innych, by mogli poczuć się spełnieni. Potrzebował małej, ale potężnej dawki rozrywki tylko dla siebie, czegoś ekstremalnego, co sprawiłoby że krew znowu zaczęłaby szybciej krążyć mu w żyłach.

Wraz z pierwszymi podmuchami lodowatego powietrza nastał jeden z tych okresów, kiedy to mój przyjaciel, pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek intelektualnego wysiłku, całymi dniami przesiadywał w fotelu lub leżał skulony na kanapie, otaczając się wymyślnymi konstrukcjami z książek, papierów i brudnych kubków. Czasem widziałem go z podwiniętym rękawem szlafroka, co znaczyło, że przyklejał co najmniej trzy plastry nikotynowe, a czasem otaczał się kłębami niebieskawego dymu, odpalając jednego papierosa od drugiego. Zawsze kiedy zastawałem go w takim stanie nic nie mówiłem, tylko po cichu opróżniałem popielniczkę lub stawiałem nową filiżankę herbaty, tym samym poszerzając piętrzącą się tam kolekcję.

Rzadko się odzywał, a jeśli już, to mówił tylko do siebie, pogrążony w głębokich rozmyślaniach. Kiedy jego mózg był spragniony nowych zagadek, był w stanie, choć na chwilę, zadowolić się najbardziej błahym problemem. Wtedy zagłębiał się w zakamarki swojego pałacu pamięci, odkrywając jego nowe pokoje i zatracając się bez reszty. Czasem miałem wrażenie, że lada dzień a nie będzie w stanie go opuścić; jako pierwsza na świecie osoba zginie, pogrzebany pod jego gruzami.

Było mi ciężko widząc go w takim stanie, ale nie mogłem zmyślać fałszywych zbrodni (które i tak na pewno od razu by przejrzał) tylko po to, żeby zapewnić mu rozrywkę. Moje jedyne próby wyciągnięcia go na spacer czy na obiad spełzały na niczym. Za każdym razem, kiedy wychodziłem z propozycją machał niecierpliwie dłonią, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, żebym dał mu spokój.

Właśnie tego dnia moja, i tak już nadwerężona, cierpliwość dobiegła końca.

Odwróciłem się na pięcie od okna i z hukiem odstawiłem kubek na marokański stolik stojący przy fotelu, z którego Sherlock nie ruszał się od wczoraj, niczym mucha zastygła w bursztynie, czekając na objawienie.

\- Sherlock, na litość boską! - krzyknąłem poirytowany. - Wyjdź wreszcie ze swojego pałacu pamięci i wróć do rzeczywistości!

Stanąłem przed nim z założonymi rękami i wbiłem w niego twarde spojrzenie. Uniósł na mnie swój zamglony, niewidzący wzrok. Dopiero teraz z przerażeniem dostrzegłem, że oczy z bladoniebieskich stały się zupełnie czarne. Westchnąłem, rozdrażniony swoją nieuwagą, bo mogło to oznaczać tylko jedno. Potem rzuciłem się do przodu niczym kobra, próbując znaleźć strzykawkę w zaciśniętych pięściach Sherlocka. W końcu udało mi się natrafić na nią w jednej z kieszeni szlafroka.

\- Co to jest i ile tego wziąłeś? - spytałem, trzymając strzykawkę na wysokości jego oczu, które przybrały morderczy wyraz.

Narkotyki zawsze pociągały mojego przyjaciela, już od dawna stając się niebezpieczną formą rozrywki dla jego ospałego umysłu. Coraz częściej dopuszczałem do siebie myśl, że w jego głowie zrodził się pomysł, żeby ze sobą skończyć, zamknąć za sobą ten rozdział, który zakończył się wraz ze śmiercią Moriartiego. Wiedziałem jak działał na niego jego geniusz, że wreszcie znalazł kogoś godnego siebie, a nie nudnego i przewidywalnego jak inni. Z czasem doszedłem do wniosku, że Sherlock pogłębiając swoją samotność, pogłębiał również niechęć do ludzi. Odseparowywał się od nich, wznosząc mury i nie wpuszczając nikogo do środka. Sam obserwował cicho innych ludzi, jak kot ze szczytu regału obserwuje akwarium pełne złotych rybek, ale był zbyt niechętny, by zamoczyć swoje łapy.

Dlatego całe życie czekał na kogoś takiego jak James Moriarty, który swoimi przemyślanymi gierkami uruchamiał pordzewiałe trybiki w głowie Sherlocka, sprawiając, że jego wrodzona ciekawość naukowca często brała górę nad rozsądkiem, aż w końcu zaprowadziła go na skraj śmierci.

Naiwnie sądziłem, że kiedy ta cała machina, napędzana przez najgenialniejszy umysł przestępczego świadka Londynu na zawsze się zatrzyma, Sherlock powróci do normalności, a przynajmniej wróci na stare tory. Jednak okazało się, że ścieżka, którą wybrał była bardziej przetarta i niebezpieczna, niż mi się wydawało, a ja nie miałem na nią wstępu. Wciąż się oddalał, pozostawiając mnie samego na rozdrożu.

Sherlock wcisnął się głębiej w fotel i milczał tak przez chwilę, aż w końcu mruknął:

\- Kokaina. Siedmioprocentowy roztwór. Spróbujesz?

Westchnąłem ponownie, by dać upust emocjom.

\- Jak mogłem być tak ślepy!

Sherlock tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie pierwszy raz - oznajmił. - Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że jesteś głupi i wykorzystuję to bez skrupułów.

\- Od ilu dni jesteś na haju? - Mój głos drżał od ledwo hamowanej wściekłości.

\- Jeżeli dziś mamy czwartek, to od... - przerwał na moment, żeby zebrać myśli - trzech.

\- Tego już za wiele. - Skoczyłem do stołu, żeby w panującym na nim rozgardiaszu papierzysk znaleźć swoją komórkę. - Dzwonię do Mycrofta. Musi zobaczyć do jakiego stanu się doprowadziłeś.

Sherlock tylko westchnął i przewrócił oczami.

\- John, nie jesteś moja matką. Sam mogę o siebie zadbać.

\- O nie, nie, nie Sherlock, może w innych sytuacjach masz rację, ale w tej sprawie się mylisz - powiedziałem, celując w niego oskarżycielsko palcem. - Nie potrafisz się sobą zająć, więc potrzebujesz pomocy.

Niecierpliwie wybrałem numer do starszego z braci Holmes, który odebrał po trzecim sygnale.

Kontaktowałem się z Mycroftem tylko w ostateczności, kiedy moje własne metody działania zawodziły, a nadzieja powoli wyślizgiwała mi się z rąk, niczym oślizgły węgorz. Ufałem mu całkowicie, a właściwie jego chłodnemu osądowi, który nie pierwszy raz ratował sytuację. Wiedział o ludziach wszystko, a o Sherlocku nawet więcej niż ja, co z jakiegoś powodu zawsze podnosiło mnie na duchu i jednocześnie trochę mierziło.

\- Doktorze Watson, to nie jest najlepszy moment - syknął rozdrażniony.

\- Przyjedź natychmiast, bo z twoim bratem nie jest dobrze.

Po drugiej stronie linii zapadła cisza tak długa, w skutek czego pomyślałem, że mój rozmówca się rozłączył.

\- Daj mi kwadrans - poinformował mnie chłodnym tonem, po czym zakończył rozmowę.

\- Twój brat już tu jedzie - zwróciłem się do Sherlocka. - Może mógłbyś chociaż doprowadzić się do porządku?

Przyjrzałem się krytycznie jego wyciągniętym dresom i kilkudniowemu zarostowi. Wciąż zadziwiało mnie to, że kiedy mu na tym zależało przejawiał wręcz kocie zamiłowanie do czystości, o co nikt nie posądziłby go w obecnym stanie.

\- Po co? - fuknął. - Nie spotykam się z królem Anglii, a poza tym jestem w wyśmienitej formie.

\- Wiesz, że nie mamy króla?

\- Wcale mnie to nie dziwi - odparł obojętnie, wstając. - A teraz gdybyś był tak dobry i pozwolił, żebym wypił filiżankę herbaty.

Odprowadziłem go wzrokiem, a potem patrzyłem jak tłucze się po zagraconej kuchni, wyglądającej jak laboratorium chemiczne, a następnie wisi nad czajnikiem czekając aż woda zacznie się gotować.

Usiadłem w fotelu, coraz bardziej zrezygnowany, czując się jakby uszło ze mnie powietrze.

Zaskoczeniem była dla mnie ta myśl, ale miałem cichą nadzieję na to, że w życiu Sherlocka jeszcze pojawi się ktoś, kto wyrwie go z rutyny, że może następnym razem ich historia nie przebiegnie tak tragicznie, a przede wszystkim nie skończy się tak szybko. Nie widziałem się w takiej roli - zdołałem odciągnąć Sherlocka od mrocznej pustki, dzięki temu czyniąc jego życie bardziej ułożonym, ale tym samym porażająco przewidywalnym.

Sięgnąłem po kubek z resztką kawy, zastanawiając się czy nie zamienić jej na coś mocniejszego, ale zanim zdążyłem go pochwycić, usłyszałem wyważone kroki na schodach. Pospiesznie wstałem i poderwałem wzrok prosto na wysoką, szczupłą postać. Mycroft Holmes przestąpił próg, jak zwykle otwartych drzwi mieszkania, a z jego nieodłącznego, czarnego parasola posypały się krople deszczu.

\- Doktorze Watson nie mam zbyt wiele czasu - powiedział i usiadł w fotelu stojącym na przeciwko. - Brytyjski rząd został wciągnięty w bardzo niebezpieczny układ z rządem amerykańskim, a ja zostałem poproszony, aby osobiście nadzorować całą sprawę.

\- Rozumiem i bardzo przepraszam, że zabieram drogocenny czas - odparłem, siadając z powrotem w fotelu i pochylając się w stronę mojego rozmówcy. - Niestety, ale Sherlock...

Moja wypowiedź została brutalnie przerwana przez ostry dźwięk tłuczonego szkła, dobiegający z kuchni.

\- Sherlock! - krzyknęliśmy z Mycroftem równocześnie.

Najpierw w drzwiach ukazała się jego rozczochrana głowa, a potem reszta postaci osobliwego detektywa. Uniósł brwi, a nieogolone policzki ściągnął w wyrazie zaskoczenia.

\- Przyjechałeś zupełnie niepotrzebnie - powiedział do swojego brata.

\- Jeszcze nie zdążyłem się tego dowiedzieć, ponieważ nie omieszkałeś nam przerwać - odparł oschle, a potem dodał, wskazując parasolką krzesło:

\- Siadaj.

Sherlock nie poruszył się, tylko spojrzał na nas z wyrzutem i już miał zamiar wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie, ale mu przerwałem:

\- Tym razem ty potrzebujesz pomocy, więc jesteś nikim innym jak naszym klientem.

\- Dobrze, więc - zaczął, siadając ciężko - o co chodzi?

\- Masz listę?

Nieuniknione pytanie zawisło w powietrzu, sprawiając że atmosfera zgęstniała, a napięcie miedzy dwojgiem braci jeszcze się nasiliło. Splotłem palce pod brodą, niecierpliwie wyczekując reakcji ze strony Sherlocka.

Tymczasem Sherlock podszedł do kominka, żeby wyszarpnąć kartkę przybitą sztyletem do półki, a potem wrócił na swoje miejsce. Podał ją bratu z obrażoną miną, niczym skarcony uczeń. Mycroft pospiesznie przebiegł ją wzrokiem. Widziałem jak na jego twarzy odmalowała się odraza, a zaraz potem ściągnął brwi w gniewnym grymasie. Jego oczy płonęły jak zapałka, kiedy uniósł je z powrotem na Sherlocka.

\- Na litość boską! Masz szczęście, że jeszcze żyjesz. To mogło cię zabić.

Sherlock skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i lekceważąco wbił wzrok w sufit.

\- Ale jak widać wciąż żyję.

\- Dlatego w obecnej sytuacji nam się przydasz - Mycroft uśmiechnął się enigmatycznie i włączył telewizor.

Na ekranie pojawiła się reporterka z krajowego studia informacyjnego. Mówiła o porozumieniu Scotland Yardu z FBI, które miały współpracować podczas dochodzenia sprawy seryjnego zabójcy, nazywanego przez amerykańską policję Rozpruwaczem z Chesapeak. Potem pojawiła się postać Mycrofta na tle parlamentu brytyjskiego, który powiedział:

\- Brytyjski rząd zrobi wszystko co w jego mocy, żeby pomóc w schwytaniu najniebezpieczniejszego człowieka w Ameryce. Póki co jesteśmy dobrej myśli.

\- Przepraszam! - Zobaczyliśmy jak przez tłum fotoreporterów i dziennikarzy przepchnęła się młoda dziennikarka, przypominająca Anię Shirley z rudymi włosami upiętymi w dwa warkocze. - Czy Sherlock Holmes zostanie powołany na stanowisko oficjalnego śledczego w tej sprawie?

Nawet ze swojego miejsca przed ekranem telewizora zauważyłem jak twarz Mycrofta przybrała wyraz zniesmaczenia.

\- Nie udzielę żadnych oficjalnych informacji na ten temat.

Żywy Mycroft pospiesznie nacisnął guzik pilota, zamieniając ekran z powrotem w czarny prostokąt.

\- Co o tym sądzisz? - zwrócił się do Sherlocka, który do tej pory nie odezwał się ani słowem.

\- Dlaczego sam nie rozwiążesz tej sprawy, Mycrofcie? Twój wzrok sięga równie daleko jak mój - odparł, wzruszając ramionami. - A poza tym, takie osoby jak Kitty Riley nie powinny mieć dostępu do tego typu informacji. Nie mam zamiaru po raz kolejny wylądować na pierwszej stronie brukowca, dla którego pisze.

Sławę Kitty Riley przyniosły jej głośny artykuł na temat aktora Richarda Brooka, rzekomo zatrudnionego przez Sherlocka, by urzeczywistnić jego obsesję na punkcie Jima Moriartiego. Odkąd spotkali się po raz pierwszy podczas rozprawy Moriartiego, nagle większość kryminalnych brukowców chciała mieć ją tylko dla siebie. Niestety później policja opublikowała prawdziwe fakty na temat tożsamości Brooka, będącym alter ego Jima, które wykorzystywał by móc swobodnie wszystkimi manipulować w swoich próbach zrujnowania najsłynniejszego detektywa.

\- Wiedziałem, że te rewelacje mogą cię nie wzruszyć, ale już za późno. Poza tym nie jest moim powołaniem bieganie tu i tam, wypytywanie agentów FBI i przeszukiwanie domów rodzinnych ofiar - powiedział Mycroft, wstając i zakładając płaszcz. - Niestety, drogi bracie, ale mój prywatny samolot będzie czekał na ciebie na Heathrow za trzy godziny. Masz dokładnie sto osiemdziesiąt minut na spakowanie się i załatwienie trwających spraw.

Ruszył w stronę schodów, ale zatrzymał się i odwrócił w drzwiach:

\- Doktor Watson oczywiście leci z tobą - dodał. Potem ledwie dostrzegalnie skinął na mnie, tym samym dając mi do zrozumienia, żebym poszedł za nim. - Pilnuj go. Nie spuszczaj go z oczu. Mogę cię o to prosić?

Potwierdziłem skinieniem głowy, chociaż prawdę mówiąc pilnowanie Sherlocka nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych zajęć. Nawet dla mnie (jego najlepszego przyjaciela) nie byłoby niedopowiedzeniem, że to dość uciążliwe zadanie. Nieważne z jakiej pokręconej sprawy udało nam się wyplątać, zazwyczaj tylko dzięki mnie Sherlock miał w sobie dość samozaparcia, by wyjść z niej bez szwanku. Zawsze starałem się mieć na niego oko i, w razie potrzeby, naładowaną broń w kieszeni. Chociaż moje starania i tak często palił na panewce, ponieważ Sherlock zawsze pozostawał krok przede mną.

Potem Mycroft odwrócił się i, jak miał w zwyczaju, władczo zastukał czubkiem parasola w rytm swoich kroków.

Ja natomiast powróciłem do mieszkania, uprzednio zamykając za sobą drzwi i ze zdziwieniem zauważyłem, że Sherlock już nie siedział osowiały na krześle, tylko krążył zadowolony po pokoju. Przypływ nowej energii najwyraźniej rozpierał go od środka, bo jego oczy lśniły żywo, kiedy zaczął szperać energicznie w stertach papierów rozrzuconych po całym pokoju.

\- Wciąż nie dopuszczam do siebie tej przykrej świadomości o głupocie Mycrofta - powiedział. - Już od miesięcy interesuję się tą sprawą, tylko jak to często ze mną bywa, do tej pory nie uważałem jej za wystarczająco nietypową, by przedsięwziąć jakieś kroki. Ale teraz może zrobić się dość ciekawie, skoro sprawą zainteresował się rząd.

\- Wiedziałeś o wszystkim i nie raczyłeś przyznać się nawet przede mną?

\- Och, John, znasz przecież moje metody pracy - odparł, a zaraz potem wykrzyknął entuzjastycznie na widok trzymanego w dłoni fragmentu kartki. - Znalazłem to czego szukałem, więc o resztę nie musimy się już martwić.

\- Co to jest?

\- Numer telefonu do pewnego agenta FBI o nazwisku Will Graham. Niewątpliwie może nam się przydać przy tej sprawie.

Mówiąc to przeszedł przez krótki korytarz i stanął przed drzwiami do swojej sypialni. Nacisnął klamkę, ale zanim zdążył wejść do środka, spytałem:

\- Twój brak pracy był całkowicie zamierzonym działaniem, mającym na celu oddalić inne sprawy kryminalne od tej czychającej tuż za rogiem, mam rację?

Uniósł głowę, wbijając we mnie swoje przenikliwe spojrzenie, a potem uśmiechnął się wesoło.

\- Świetnie to wydedukowałeś. Widać moja nauka nie poszła w las. A teraz, jeśli mógłbyś, weź kogoś na zastępstwo - sprawdziłem masz jeszcze niewykorzystany urlop. Niestety spędzisz go aktywnie - dodał z przekąsem. - Jutro rano wyjeżdżamy!

Zastosowałem się do jego poleceń, a kiedy szedłem po schodach na górę, usłyszałem jeszcze jego donośny głos, odbijający się echem po klatce schodowej:

\- Niech Bóg błogosławi Amerykę![1]

Nie mogłem nie uśmiechnąć się z przekąsem.  
_____________  
[1] (ang.) God bless America - amerykańska pieśń patriotyczna, uważana za hymn Stanów Zjednoczonych


End file.
